Waiting
by HunneyBea
Summary: Someone is waiting for you, and you don't get there in time.
1. Chapter 1

She sits and waits in the strip mall in the hot Miami sun. The stores were arranged so there was a small courtyard with tables and chairs. People could sit and rest, eat or just people watch, which is what she was doing right now.

Palm trees shade her, and like the traffic on the nearby streets, the white fluffy clouds roll across the sky.

They don't know where they are going, but they are going somewhere. She smiles, she can't remember the last time she watched the clouds like this. It's a peaceful feeling.

She reads and people watches and waits.

At intervals. she walks around, checks out the stores but keeps her eye on the courtyard where she is supposed to meet him.

She said she'd be there from one until four.

He promised he'd show up.

X

X

X

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Sam hears the angry, chilly voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean? I'm at work." He sips on a beer and winks at the pretty waitress who delivers his meal.

_"You're supposed to be meeting her right now."_

"No its tomorrow, today is the 9th." He replies confidently.

_"No **today** is the **10th**."_

Suddenly the food and drink didn't matter, the caller has his undivided attention. "Oh crap."

_"Yea."_ The voice on the other end turned icier than before, if that was even possible. _"I just got a message that you haven't shown up yet."_

"Damn." Sam is on his feet, throwing some money on the table. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you gave her my cell phone number."

_"We've been through this before."_ The voice answers. "_And I will not let you drag her into your lifestyle_. _Once you meet up with her she can buy a cell phone to use down there. And besides you're the one who suggested it."_

"I'm beginning to regret my own advice."

_"__So help me Sam Axe if you screw this up- - -"_

"Can you call her back and let her know I'm on my way?"

Silence.

"Please?" He begs as he races across the parking lot to find his car.

X

X

X

She was wearing a loud, flowery, Hawaiian shirt and white capris so he would recognize her, though she knew he would recognize her anyway.

After her last phone call she didn't realize she turned off her phone before she put it back in her pocket.

At 3:55 a young man joins her. "Not here yet." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"No." She shakes her head. "He's got a few more minutes. I'm sure he'll show up."

They make more small talk until her watch beeps at the hour.

"He said he'd be here." She sniffles, she had the calling card in her pocket to make the call that he didn't show.

"Something probably came up." The young man reassures her. "It's gonna be ok."

"Yeah."

He wipes her tears away. "Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

"The chocolate dipped kind?" She tries to look excited.

"Any kind you want." He takes her hand and as he leads her away.

A few minutes after they left Sam races into the parking lot and stops, taking up two spaces.


	2. Chapter 2

"The key is in the timing." Michael goes over the plans again with a client when his cell rings.

Sam instinctively reaches for his phone before realizing it wasn't his. He was expecting her call back yesterday.

But nothing. No calls or texts.

Thinking he'd blown it, he was going to give her until this afternoon and call her back, and if that didn't work he knew people that could track people down in Miami.

Fi had been watching and raises an eyebrow. "You ok Sam? You're awfully jumping today."

"I'm fine, fine. Just expecting a call, that's it."

"Who is she?"

Sam just shakes his head.

"How bout a beer?" Fi asks as she heads for the fridge, there's more than one way to find out who the latest flavor of month is.

"No thanks."

She had opened her mouth to reply with a snappy retort when his cell rang.

"Yeah?" Sam quickly answers.

_"For reasons I will never understand, she has agreed to see you."_ The voice on the other end tells him. _"Can you meet her at the corner of Falls and Rain in an hour? You know where that is?"_

"Yes." He answers carefully, seeing that Fi is listening intently. "I can do that."

_"Sam, I will call her five minutes after you're supposed to be there. If you are one second late - - -"_

"I know, I'm on my way." Sam ends the call and heads to the door as Michael finishes his call.

"Sam?"

"Sorry Mike, this is important, I have to make this meeting. I'll catch up with you guys later." Without another word, Sam was out the door.

"What was that about?"

"He said no to a beer"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been two weeks Michael."

"And." Michael deadpans, waiting for her to get to the point.

"It's been two weeks since Sam began this disappearing act and we still don't know what's going on."

"Then it's none of our business."

"He's never acted like this before. Even some of his lady friends have noticed, his latest lady friend hasn't seen much of him either, what does that tell you?"

"That it's none of our business."

"But suppose it's something he doesn't think he needs help with, and we're so wrapped with our own lives. He used to answer the phone right away, now we have to wait for him to call back."

"Fi, it's nothing to worry about." Michael shakes his head. "If it was he would have told us."

"Well, maybe he'll tell someone else." Fi twirls the car keys around her finger.

X  
X  
X  
"She won't know either." Michael says as they approach the front door of his mother's house, reaching to open the door…and can't.

"It's locked?" Fi whispered as she immediately moves to the right side of the door, her hand reaching for her weapon. "She never locks her door."

Michael nods as he moved to the right side of the door at the same time. Slowly, he maneuvers to peer in the windows but the curtains are drawn.

Fi shakes her head. She can't see anything from her side either.

Michael takes a step back, ready to bash in the door when it opens and he falls through.

"You couldn't wait 2 minutes for me to get to the door." Madeline glares at him as she holds an unlit cigarette in her hand.

"Ma, the door was locked and - - "

"So I locked the door." Maddy steps back, her back to the dining room table, and eyes the two of them. "Aren't you the one telling me to be more careful and not so trusting? And to lock the door once in a while?"

"Yea, but - - "He takes a step as he carefully eyes the room to make sure there is no apparent danger, while looking for signs of anything out of place. His glance stops at the table, which has two plates of half eaten food on them.

One of the half empty glasses of tea had a dark red lipstick print.

"Before you even ask, I had Mrs. Turner over for lunch." A non lipsticked Maddy picks up the lipstick stained glass. "She just left a few minutes ago, before you tried to break down my door. I'm glad she wasn't here to see that. Did you know when her children come to visit, they don't try to break her door down."

"Why didn't she use the front door?" Michael asks as, still alert, walks toward the kitchen.

"I don't know, I'll ask her next time I see her." Madeline watches them. "Is there anything you're looking for?"

"No." Fi smiles warmly. "We were just in the neighborhood."

"Well since you're here. " Madeline smiles back and asks them to do a couple of menial tasks around the house.

X

X

X

Maddy waits about five minutes before looking out the window to make sure they had gone when she reaches into the seat cushions for a cell phone and makes a call.


	4. Chapter 4

"Michael?"

"Michael say something!" Fi looks at his stone-faced expression a few minutes after they speed away from his mother's house.

"She didn't want me to know who was there. There is no Mrs. Turner who lives down the block. Ma doesn't wear dark red lipstick, and she doesn't - - - "

His rant is interrupted by his phone.

"What!" He practically yells into the phone.

_"Mr. Weston?"_ A light friendly female voice flows through the car.

"Yes." Michael answered, this time his voice more cool and in control.

_"Mr. Smith has asked to see you. How soon can you be here?"_

Mr. Smith.

The Client.

"Yes. We're on the road; we can be there in 20 minutes."

_"Thank you."_ The female disconnects the call.

"Call Sam." Michael commands the hands free cell phone system in the car.

_"Hey, you reached me."_ Sam's recorded voice answers his cell. _"Not available. But you can leave a message or call me back."_

"Sam, Fi and I are on our way to meet the client. I don't know or care what you're doing, but I need you there." Michael angrily orders before disconnecting the call.

With no return call a couple of minutes later, Michael repeats the request for auto call. Again he gets the recording.

By the time they get to the clients house, Sam is there, leaning against his car, talking on his cell.

He ends the call quickly as soon as he sees their car.

"Hey Mikey, got your message, and was in the area, so came straight here."

"It would've been nice if you called back." Michael seethes.

"Uh yea, sorry about that." Sam turns toward the house, avoiding Mike and Fi's eyes. "I was in the middle of something."

"Not now Fi." Michael mutters as he takes her arm to hold her back from saying anything, taking a couple of breaths before leading the trio walk up the sidewalk to meet with the Client.

x

x

x

While this client job was going on, Sam had sent her to the Keys for a couple of days.

"It's not that I don't want you here." He told her, explaining that with this current job that he wouldn't be around and needed to focus for a few days.

To his surprise, she readily agreed, which made him wonder if there was up to something.

Being curious, he talked her into taking someone along with her, to keep her company, …someone he knew and trusted, and besides that he had an ulterior motive, which was to make sure she stayed safe.

Even though she called every day to check in, he received daily reports from the other party.

So far the stories matched, so he felt a little better about her trip. Now she was back and after he tied up the loose ends with Mike he would be on his way.

He needed to hit the grocery store because he was cooking dinner tonight.

Michael eyes Sam as he takes another sip from his bottle of beer, whatever the problem was seems to have worked itself out, because the last few days Sam has been his usual self, such as answering the phone as soon as he was called.

"Sam." Michael paused as the waiter delivered their beers. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"The client job seemed cut and dried." Sam motions with a beer in one hand. "I'm glad we didn't run into any major problems. But we need to think of - - "

"That's not what I meant. It's just for a couple of weeks you seemed a little…"

"Distracted?"

"Well yeah. I know this is none of my business."

"I know, had some things going on, but everything's ok now."

"Ok? Fi and I were going to watch a movie tonight, Fi's making that hot spinach and artichoke dip you like, you just need to bring some crackers."

"Sounds good." Sam answers as he checks an incoming text, and then waves at his phone. "But I've got to attend to this. Raincheck?"

"Sure." Michael shrugs.

x

x

x

"And that's when you add the secret sauce." Sam encourages her to pour the cup of mixed liquids into the pan. "No earlier and no later. Think you can remember that?"

"No, that's why I'm writing it down." She laughs as she stirs the dish patiently waiting for it to thicken.

They had spent time prepping and making a mess in the kitchen, but the focus now was finishing dinner. "How long does it take? I'm starving."

"Patience, it takes as long as it takes. So you had a good time in the Keys?" He asks as he began to set the table.

"Yes, and I'm sure my chaperone told you that as well." She grins.

"Was I that obvious?" He grimaces.

"Yes, but I appreciate you thinking of me." She answers. "I downloaded all pictures onto the computer and we can watch them during dinner, It's a better story with pictures."

She pauses for a minute watching the pan when she says something that's been on her mind. "You sure you don't have to...er want to hang out with your friends. I feel bad for taking you away from them so much."

As Sam turns the heat off on the stove, he gives her a steady look. "They are my friends, and they understand."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Sam is wonderful. Mr. Sam takes good care of them. Did you know that they take turns sleeping on the couch so Mr. Sam can sleep in the other bed because of his back?"

"What are you talking about?" Michael looks up from his computer. "And who are they?"

"I found out where Sam is staying Michael."

"Fi, I thought we agreed - -"

"I just _happened_ to be driving and _happened_ to follow him, and he's been stopping at the same place after leaves here…and doesn't leave until the morning.

"He's staying at Park Place. Those newly renovated condos and he's not living alone."

"First, where did you get this info?" Michael respected Sam's privacy but he listened since Fi seemed ready to burst unless she told someone. "And who are they?"

"I visited there, told someone that I was thinking of getting a place there and asked some questions and the next you know, this nice lady on the 4th floor is telling me quite a bit about them. She thinks there are two young ladies, young as in college age, living there with Sam, or is Sam living with them?

"Apparently Sam has helped the woman out a few times and she promised to keep quiet about their little arrangement."

"Fi just leave it alone. " Michael reminds her, countering with. "We'll show up there one day instead."

x

x

x

Being inpatient, Fi dressed in her best and confidently walked into the back of the apartment building. She had made Sam was occupied, and the other resident she had spoken to the day before said the young lady didn't get back until about 6, so she would have time to look around the place and figure out who she was and what was going on.

Taking a chance that the apartment was empty, she took the elevator to the 4th floor carrying a bag and confidence if anyone saw her, she had a story to explain her presence.

She stops in front of number 416, knocks on the door and waits. Putting her ear to the door, she hears nothing and knocks again, then carefully pulls out her lock kit.

Once inside she starts looking around.

Good housekeeping. They are not the typical college girls who leave a mess wherever they go.

Picture frames held pictures of an older and younger woman, mother and daughter? An older picture of a couple with a young girl, some holiday pictures.

A computer and printer set up on a computer table, computer has been turned off. Stray sheets of paper were the print tray. Fi picks them up and glances over them. Directions, coupons, an animal picture with a funny caption, cute.

No stray mail was left laying around.

Fi picks up something here and there looking in the usual hiding places people use. Under the throw rug, between the couch cushions, in the freezer, in the cookie jar, behind the pictures on the wall.

Well stocked fridge, plenty of beer but nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing to revealing in the kitchen or living room. So she makes a quick check of the bathroom, looking in the vanity and pulling back the shower curtain, then heads to the bedrooms.

This must be the room Sam sleeps in, she sees his eye-sore Hawaiian shirts tossed around, pants and socks litter the floor along with mens shoes in about his size, some magazines, his laptop and a few other things that show that he has moved in and made himself at home.

And things in the other bedroom.

Her bedroom.

She didn't make her bed and left a damp towel on the floor. In the closet, she finds two wigs, a dark brown and light brown, different length and styles, along with the usual assortment of shoes and clothes people have. Disguises? Kinky?

She had just sniffed a bottle of perfume and was opening a dresser drawer when she hears someone at the front door.

X

X

x

_"Hey, I'm home."_ She walks in and drops her purse and the bag she was carrying on to the kitchen counter and stops in her tracks. _"Are you home yet?"_

The sensor Sam set up has turned red. If it was one of them they knew how to reset it.

Someone was in the condo, and may still be there.

She tries to act normal, noticing the little things that are out of order as she answers herself._ "Guess not."_

_Stay calm,_ she tells herself. She takes a couple of steps toward the hallway and backs back into the kitchen, going through the motions of getting a glass, getting ice from the freezer and turning on the faucet, making routine noises so it appears she doesn't suspect anything.

_Remember what to do_, she tells herself._ He might be testing you, so stay calm._

Keeping her eye on the back of the condo, she pulls her phone out of her purse and presses for a ring tone… then turning off the faucet, answers it and talks to herself.

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_"How did you manage to do that?"_

_"Well don't you have an extra key? Did you call roadside assistance?"_

_"But I just got home, I'm tired, I was gonna take a long soak in the tub."_

_"Alright, but you owe me, and I will pick the place…and it won't have a drive thru."_ She answers as she picks up her purse and walks backward to the door. _"I'll be there in 30."_

"_Because I'm going to drive slow."_ She laughs as she closes and locks the door behind her.

Once outside the apartment she runs to the stairs and hits the speed dial for Sam. He doesn't answer. When she reaches the safety of her car, drivesa couple of blocks away before stopping to text "_THERES SUM1 IN CONDO!" _

x

x

x

Sam pulls into the drive and runs for the door as Madeline walks out, cigarette in hand.

"Sam, she's fine. Just a little shook up. She called me and I sent her here." Madeline refers to a safe house. "What I didn't need was Michael and Fiona showing up at the house again without warning."

"Thank you. I can't believe I didn't get the message in time."

"Did you go by there?"

"Yea. Professional job, no scratches on the lock, but someone was there. I talked to the Super and he said there were no maintenance or work orders for the apartment. And of course no one saw anyone suspicious."

"Have any ideas?"

"No." He shakes his head. "But they were definetely looking at her stuff. I'm getting an advanced security and monitor for the place today."

She nods toward the door. "Go talk to her."

He knocks on the door before walking in, and she runs into his arms in tears. "I was so scared; I couldn't get hold of you."

"Shhh that's ok, you did the right thing." He hugs her before pulling her away a bit. He couldn't take her call and didn't get her text until almost an hour later.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asks, wiping the tears awy.

She sniffs and nods. "I came in the sensor was red. You didn't answer that you were there and I and noticed something off. You know how get that feeling that someone has been there."

Sam nods.

"Well it wasn't only that." She explains, some of the things weren't in the same place they normally were. "You know how you taught me to leave little things set, they weren't set anymore. I thought you were there and maybe was taking a nap, but I'd know, right? You'd leave a signal."

He nods.

"The bathroom door was open, and the light was on."

He looks at her, the bathroom door was closed when he got there, but the light was off.

"Ok, how did you get out?"

"I took my cell, played a ring tone and pretended to take a call from someone who needed me to pick her up." She took a breath and paused. "Then I left and high tailed it to the stairs. I texted you because I thought maybe you were testing me.

"I wasn't."

"Well, since you didn't answer I called Mrs. Westen."

"Could it have been of your friends Sam?" Madeline, who had come back in after finishing her cigarette, asks. His lack of attention to his lady friends hadn't gone unnoticed.

"No, they would've have made sure their presence was known." Sam shakes his head. "And left a message. I went by the place, yes, there were a couple of things that were out of order."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Maddy asks.

"Because they have more urgent matters to attend to and they would've thought I just called for the attention. Maybe I was imaging things."

"You weren't." And before she can ask he answers her next question. "I've got someone going over the place to make sure it's clean."

"I'm sorry, I was upset." She sighs.

"But you held yourself together until then. We've talked about this and I don't want you walking into a hostile situation. When in doubt, get out." He pats her hand. "I'm proud of you."

She pauses a beat for saying. "Sam, if Mom finds out she'll have me on the next plane back home."

"Or worse, she could show up here." Sam grimaced.


	6. Chapter 6

Her name is Martha Renee.

Her parents Brandon and Linda immediately nicknamed Marty.

Her proud parents named Sam as her Godfather.

Well it was more her father, a fellow SEAL, decided that. Her mother really didn't care for Sam. She had heard too many stories about his antics off the job but tolerated him because her husband asked and because she was sure Sam would run from any type of involvement with the honorary role, and since Brandon was going to be around for a long time, it was just a formality.

To everyone's surprise, Sam took his Godfather duties faithfully, watching after the family when Brandon was gone and taking the young girl on outings. When asked why he said "no one ever asked me before." When Marty was 11 his role changed dramatically.

One day Brandon collapsed while on his way to work. The cause was an undetected aneurysm, he was dead seconds after the collapse.

Sam wasn't able to get to them until after the funeral and that when the fur and the sparks started flying.

Linda didn't want Sam in Marty's life, exposing her to the life and secrets the job held and the risks they had taken. Families were always on guard and tried to maintain a low profile and avoid any kind of attention, the command was still reeling from leaks of classified and possible personal information that exposed operations.

And furthermore, she didn't care for Sam's reputation and was going to do her best to keep it that way.

The deciding factor was the way Brandon had set up his will as a trust, stating that in his absence, official duties excluded, Sam would have access to play a male role model in the care of Marty and if Linda refused, she would forfeit her share of the trust among some other thinly veiled threats.

Linda didn't like it, but she had no choice and she was again sure that Sam would tire of "playing" pseudo-dad and disappear. What started out as monthly meetings with Lawyers and Counselors with Marty to check on her well-being and to make sure she was well and had access to her Godfather, who she called Mr. Sam, were gradually were diminished to semi-annually or as needed as she grew older. Even Marty knew that tenuous relationship between the adults remained strained and she tried to remain neutral.

Determined to be a good role model, Sam kept Marty away from evidence of his roving eye and alcohol consumption.

She was a typical kid and one that could blend in and not be noticed unless she wanted to be noticed. She wasn't that popular, wasn't a cheerleader, prom or homecoming queen. Heck, she didn't even go to Prom. She felt the need to keep a low profile.

He felt that his influence in her life was really making a difference. She learned how to change the oil and change a tire on a car, do minor home repairs, took her to ball games, taught her how to pick locks and play poker (but that's another story) and taught her self defense (which she later admitted to using on one boyfriend who wouldn't take no for an answer. The boy ended up telling people he broke his arm after falling over one of those concrete blocks in a parking lot.)

When Marty was 17 she accidently dented her moms car while Mom was away for the weekend and begged Sam for help. Sam contacted an auto body shop, and paid for repair to be done in record time. Even though he refused her offer of repayment, she still sent money every month until it was paid in full. And she had been ever so careful since.

They had talked in length about her taking a contract job in Miami. Being in a new location would be good for her and with Sam close by he would available if she ran into any problems. And she needed some space from her old life.

He had turned to Maddy for some advice, swearing her to secrecy, to help out just in case Marty needed to have a female figure to turn to or just to have woman talk.

_"And you're not telling Michael and Fiona?_ She questioned, and without explanation, he just shook his head no.

Maddy was thrilled to be asked, and the two were having lunch the day Michael and Fi happened to show up. Marty went out the back door and down the street where her car was parked until the coast was clear.

Even though they always kept in contact via secured email and phone lines, for security reasons Marty and Sam wouldn't exchange cell numbers until they saw each other in Miami.

So when Sam didn't show up to meet Marty, Linda knew he was showing his true colors and Marty would see through them and come running home.

"Could it have been that Max character?" Sam asks, deferring the elephant in the room.

Marty sighs. When Sam addresses someone with that and character before and after their name that meant he didn't like them. "I don't think so."

"Don't think so?"

"Well he probably didn't like being dumped." She says, having dropped the guy after he met with Sam's disapproval. "He said he does know where we live though."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

"What? It's not like I went beyond second base with him."

"And it wouldn't take much to find out what apartment you were in would it?" Maddy adds to the conversation.

She shakes her head and shivers.

"Not taking any chances, we're staying here tonite." Sam pulls out his cell phone. "I'm having the locks changed, and adding a few more security features."


	7. Chapter 7

Where are we going? Michael grumbled as he carried a plastic covered basket

"Just visiting a friend, bringing them a nice housewarming gift." Fi smiles warmly.

"Do I know them? " Michael asks as they stop in front of Apartment 416.

Fi answers as she presses the doorbell., hearing it chime inside, then putting her ear close to the door to listen to any movement inside.

"What are you doing?" He drops the pulls her away.

"Seeing if they're home. Common curiosity."

After ringing the doorbell again, Fi looks around, moves closer to Michael as she reaches in her purse for something.

A pick lock kit.

"Fi." Michael moves the basket so he has a free hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Letting ourselves in, this Sam's new pad." She moves closer to him, jingling some keys to give them impression that they are accessing the apartment. "And I'm sure he wouldn't want us to wait in the hallway."

But before she could open the kit, they have company.

"Can I help you?" A voice comes to them from down the hallway.

X

X

X

"Steeeerike" Sam yells as he watches the ball roll down the alley, hit the pins at a strategic point and down they go. "YES!"

"Again?"

"Just dumb luck"

"Ok, double or nothing, ladies." Sam shrugs, knowing they still have a chance. He had integrated himself with a couple of Marty's friends and they had gone bowling tonight.

Girls against him.

"This is a lot different than that computer bowling game isn't it?" He gloats.

"Ok, double desserts along with dinner?" One of the girls tell him after they confer for a moment.

"I can't taste them now."

"Ok Marty, you're up. Show him how it's done."

"Watch this." Marty dries her hand at the air drier at the ball return, then picks up a flashy designed bowling ball.

"Hey." Sam calls out as she begins her walk to the line. "Those designs are throwing the ball off center, it's to ashamed to be seen, that's why you can't hit more than the 7 pin.

"Don't listen to him girl, he's just trying to make you nervous."

Sticking her tongue out before getting position, she takes a couple of steps back before walking forward and releasing the ball, it rolls smoothly down the center of the lane. "Come on baby." She leans a little to the right, trying to get the ball to follow suit when it veers off to the left and takes out the 7 pin.

"How'd you do that?" She turns around to blame Sam, but he was oblivious to the frame because his phone had buzzed with an alert.

The home security system they set up at the condo sent him a message that someone was at their door. He tuned everything and everyone else out as he clicked on video link and saw real time feed of the front door.

_"You want us to bowl for you?"_ He finally notices the girls looking at him, joking around.

_"Or do you want to give up and converse with her. "_

_"You haven't seen her all week, you run along._

_"When can we meet her?"_

"Give me a minute...and don't go anywhere." He mutters and walks away to get some privacy and sends a quick text.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I help you?" Michael and Fi look and see a man walking toward, keys in one hand a plastic grocery bag in the other.

"We're here to see a friend. Housewarming gift." Michael smiles and moves the basket to show what it was; verbally disarming the stranger so the sooner he would leave.

"And they in the building? Right here?" The man asks stopping near the door.

"Yes, right here. They knew we were coming over, they may be in the bathroom or else the doorbell is broken." Michael reaches behind Fi and presses the doorbell again. In the silence of the hall they can hear the chime inside and a phone ringing. "I hope they didn't forget we were coming over."

"Well this is my apartment." The man tells them. "And I'm not expecting anybody, unless it's my ex girlfriend with a pizza and an apology."

"416?"

"Yes." The man reaches in his pocket and takes out a set of keys.

"Oh" Michael looks confused but apologetic and turns to Fi, then back to the stranger. "I guess we got off on the wrong floor. Musta have been 516. My wife here heard "16" and you know how it is."

"Have you lived here long? Maybe you know them." Fi puts on her innocent act.

"Who did you say you were visiting again?" He pulls out his cell, keeping one eye on them and one the phone. "I'll call security and have them escort you to your friends place."

"No need." Michael takes Fi's arm. "We can find it ourselves."

The elevator doors opened as soon as they pressed the up button, they looked back to see the man watching them, half in half out of the apartment as the elevator doors closed.

Michael doesn't say anything, but Fi can feel the anger radiating off him as he stood, his back to her, on the elevator ride up to the 5th floor, then after the doors open, hitting the ground floor button with a little more force than needed, hoping the elevator wouldn't stop on the 4th floor.

He didn't say anything until they got in the car and the gift basket thrown in the back seat. He didn't say anything for a few more miles until he pulls into a near empty shopping center parking lot, turns off the car and slams his hands against the steering wheel.

"What the he! Was that about?" He yells.

""Michael that was the right apartment!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was there last week. My sources told me he lives there with a woman, a young woman. I went into the apartment and checked it out, and Sam's stuff was all over one of the rooms."

"You were in that apartment?" He yells. "What did she say?"

"She wasn't there." Fi defends herself. "And don't give me that look. It was fact finding mission."

"But they don't live there. How do you explain that? And I don't think the guy who does live there bought the story."

"I don't know, maybe- - -"

She doesn't finish before he gets out of the car, slamming the car door behind him and starts walking away.

"You don't walk out on me." She screams to his retreating figure before getting out of the passenger seat and into the drivers seat, then revving the motor loudly before driving the opposite way he was walking, and out of the parking lot. "Find your own way home." She mutters.


End file.
